The present invention is related to electronic circuits, and more specifically to filter circuits.
Many electronic circuits are subjected to noise, or xe2x80x9cglitchesxe2x80x9d that may adversely affect their intended operation. For example, noise in the input can cause problems for the circuit.
The glitches can also cause the circuit to fail. These problems could possibly be catastrophic for the application in which the electronic circuit fails.
Briefly described, the present invention is directed at providing an apparatus and method that prevents glitches in the signal from interfering with the operation of the circuit.
According to one aspect of the invention, the apparatus consists of a glitch detect filter circuit that generates a fixed output signal that is unaffected by changes to the input signal for a predetermined period of time.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the glitch detect filter system detects frequencies and pulse widths that are out of normal range.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a method is provided to detect and filter out glitches that allow a circuit to operate normally during the glitch.